


Lost (Plance)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arc 1--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lance and Pidge get lost in a snowstorm, in the middle of unknown territory.Will they find Shiro and Keith?Can they find them?
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pigance, plance - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Shits and giggles

_**(Pidgin is Non-binary. So they use they/them pronouns.)** _

June, 10, 3064

_ He always wore his sunglasses at night. _

_ Lance, the pretty boy, the flirt, the blue/red paladin. _

_ Katie/Pidge, the brain, the smartass, the green paladin. _

_ The great, green paladin, who was in love with the idiot. Geez, Pidge, get yourself together! _

_ Geez, Lance snap out of it! _

The two lovebirds bumped into one another, Pidges things spiling from their hands.

"Shit!"

"Fuck," they cussed at the same time.

"Sorry," Lance apologized first, reaching for the things on the floor.

"It's okay," Pidge ran a hand through their hair, before adjusting their glasses, reaching for their stuff as well.

Their hands gently brushed, against each other, cliche, I know right. The two-shot up blushes covering their faces, as both of them, mumbled some excuse to get away from each other.

Lance turned, walking back to his room, with his hands over his face.  _ What the hell was that? Lance, you idiot! They're never gonna like you! _

Pidge gathered their things from the floor and kept heading to their destination.  _ Our hands touched!! Omg!! _

Hunk and Keith looked at each other. They both rolled their eyes.

"Are they ever gonna figure it out?" Hunk asked, shaking his head.

"Those two? I highly dought it," Keith sighed, crossing his arms.

Hunk snorted with a small head nod," That's true."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

June, 21, 3064

The green and blue paladins were cuddled up in the main room of the castle after a hard mission.

Katie had gotten badly hurt and almost died on them.

Lance held their fragile, frail body in his arms. He was afraid he might break them.

"Pidgin," Lance cooed, gently rubbing their side.

A soft mumble left their lips. Lance chuckled, cradling Pidge. The other paladins noticed his overprotective behavior.

"Lance, you need to let them go now," Shiro said gently, taking a step closer to Lance.

"Whatever they go, I go," Lance growled, trying to loosen the small girl's grip on his shirt.

"Lance," Shiro's voice comes out firmer than before.

"You heard me, " Lance looked up, his eyes giving off a sharp glare.

Shiro huffed and glanced over his shoulder, hoping one of the others could get him to let up. The other four shook their heads, knowing Lance wouldn't let up.

Lance stood up, now carrying Pidge bridal style, he starts walking, not bothering to turn back.

"I'm taking them to their room," the doors open in front of him, and he walks through, clutching Pidge tight to him.

Allura sighed, crossing her arms," Why is Lonce so concentrated with her?"

(Lonce. Tehe)

"Maybe he actually cares for them," Keith hissed, he hated how Allura always got around him, she was bitchy, moody, and just plain annoying.

"Maybe I should go," Allura was cut off by another hiss from Keith.

"LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE," Keith yelled, his face was heated with rage.

Keith took in a long breath before shouting, every damn emotion he had toward Allura. The other paladins were shunned. They had never seen him this mad, Shiro tried to step in but, Keith shook him off.

Allura's eyes started to water as Keith finished. Keith calmed himself and stormed off, more aggravated than before. He passed Pidges room, hearing some giggling coming from inside.

At least they're okay.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

December, 14, 3067

The young male was driving behind his old team leader through the mountains. This was the week Allura died, so each year, they planned a vacation to try and forget about it.

Of course, they had to go somewhere with snow. The one thing lance hared driving in the most. He really only did it for his girlfriend but they didn't have to know about all that.

Lance was peacefully driving when he noticed the car in front of his wasn't Shiro's.

The snow-covered path was no help in finding his way out of the back-country.

"Fuck," Lance muttered under his breath, making a u-turn.

Katie was asleep in the back seat, their gentle snores filling the car. Lance leaned back in his chair, his truck traveling smoothly against the road, 

Lance was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He didn't know where they were, he lost Shiro's car, and they were stranded, in the middle of a snowstorm, in an unknown area.  _ This was gonna be fun. _

Katie started to stir, their hair falling over their eyes, shielding their vision for a few moments. A soft mumble of words escapes their lips as they brush the hair from their face.

"Lance," Katie called, slowly sitting up.

"Morning Pidgen," Lance smiled as he pulled off the road into somebody's driveway.

"Where the hell are we?" They asked, the grogginess apparent in their voice.

"I don't know," Lance said quietly, fiddling with his phone.

"Are you serious?" Pidge asked, feeling the drowsiness take over again.

"Don't worry, I'll figure it out. Go back to sleep for me, okay?" He asked, turning over his shoulder, his voice was soft.

A soft," mhm," falls from their lips as they contently sit with their legs crossed.

Pidge/Katie was humming along to the song playing in their headphones, as they watched their boyfriend scramble around with his phone. Pidge was happy, even though they didn't know the situation. Pidge leaned forward, resting their head against the passenger seat.

"Baby," Pidge whined, nuzzling the seat. "Where’s Keith? And Shiro?"

Lance froze, turning to his half-awake girlfriend. A small smile appearing on his lips.

"I lost them while we were driving," Lance admitted, running his hand through his girlfriend's hair.

"Take a break. You're clearly tired, they'll text you. Come lay in the back with me," Pidge suggests, moving their head to kiss Lance's knuckles gently.

"You know I can say no to you, my Princess," Lance smirked, totally forgetting the nickname that slipped his lips.

Pidge froze in their seat for a moment and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just get back there, you dork," they smiled and pushed their sweater paws over their hands, trying to rub the newly found sweat off their hands.

Lance kept the truck on as he switched to the backseat. Pidge laid on their back, letting lance rest his face in on their chest. Pidge ran their fingers trough Lance's thin hair, entertaining themself. Lance wrapped his arms under them, as Pidges legs came up, resting on either side, Lance let his eyes flutter closed.

"Wake me up in half an hour," Lance asked, letting his body get comfortable.

"Okay," Pidge hummed, scrolling through their phone.

"There can never be too many cherries on an ice cream sundae," Lance mumbled as he entered into a dream.


	2. Together we are strong?

_ December 14, 3067 _

He colored deep space, a soft yellow.

Lance awoke to his lovely girlfriend, gently shaking him awake. 

"Sharpshooter, if you do not get the fuck up," Pidge cooed, clearly not amused at the cite in front of them. 

"Shut up, gremlin," Lance muttered, nuzzling more into there chest. 

"You're lucky I fucking love you," Pidge mused, a smile appearing on there face. 

A rare site from Katie Holt. Lance looked up at them, his eyes glistening ever so slightly. Lance slowly sat up, coming to eye level with Pidge.

"I love you, you dork," He said, gently kissing there nose.

"Love you too," Pidge wrapped their arms around his neck, there eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. 

"Want something, sweetheart?" Lance asked, blinking softly. 

"Don't make me ask," Pidge pleaded, moving Lance closer to her. 

"I won't," Lance connected their lips, letting them find a gentle, smooth rhythm, soft moans, and squeaks coming from Pidge. 

Pidge pulled away, huffing softly," I hate you."

"Sure you do," Lance kissed their nose, again, before sitting up.

Lance sat back on his thighs, resting his palms against them. Pidge rolled to their side, putting their headphones back on, ignoring her boyfriend.

Lance sighed and reached over the armrest, grabbing his phone.  _ Nothing. Really?! Fuck, we're screwed.  _

Pidge flipped onto her back, her feet making their way up Lance's thighs. Lance shivered, not from Pidge's slight touch, but from the sudden coldness of the car. 

"Baby, are you cold?" Lance rubbed his arms, shivering again. 

"Hm?" Pidge pulled off her headphones, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you cold?" Lance repeated, rubbing his arms.

"A little," she said, pushing her hands further into the sweatshirt.

"Katie was all this snow here before?" Lance asked, looking out the window. 

"What do you-holly shit, no it wasn't," Pidge shot up, placing her hands against the glass.

The snow was at least four inches high. Pidge turned to her boyfriend, a scared look on her face. She shivered and bit her lip, she was not gonna cry in front of her boyfriend, not now.

Lance hummed quietly, opening his arms for his girl. Pidge took the invitation and climbed into her boyfriend's lap. Katie wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's torso, taking in some of his warmth.

Of course, they had snowstorms at home but nothing like this. It was just her and her boyfriend. Alone. With no food or water. 

"Stop worrying, we're gonna be fine," Lance cooed, rubbing Pidges back.

That was complete bullshit, he had no idea what was gonna happen. Lance didn't know anything. He was useless.  _ Useless. _

The two were snapped out of there thoughts as Lances' phone rang. Lance picked it up, immediately recognizing the voice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith looked behind them as the car came to a stop. Where was Lances truck? They were just behind them, right? 

"Shiro, have you heard anything from Lance?" Keith asked, picking up his phone, looking for new notifications. 

"I don't know, check my phone," Shiro said lightly, keeping his eyes on the road, looking for a place to pull over. 

Keith reached for Shiro's phone, seeing the messages and calls.

** Lance:  **

** Guys, we're lost. **

** 40 minutes ago **

** Lance: **

** We aren't behind you **

** 35 minutes ago **

** Lance: **

** Text me when you can **

** 32 minutes ago **

"Fuck," Keith cussed, as they turned into a parking lot.

They were at a small Deny's. It wasn't opened at the moment, it was most likely because of the storm. Keiths worry was growing second by second. 

Shiro tried to reassure him, but it didn't work. Keith cussed and swatted Shiro away, calling Lance. 

"Lance? Where the fuck are you?" Keith asked, impatiently bouncing his leg.

"We lost you, we're in some random person's driveway," Lance replied, rubbing Pidge's back, trying to calm her.

"Okay, I'll send our location, can you get out of where you are?" Keith calmed down a bit, trying to think logically. 

"We've got a couple inches of snow here, so maybe," Lance knew his truck had 4-wheel drive but, he didn't know if he could drive the roads like this.

"Alright, I just sent our location," Keith sighed, resting his arm on the small armrest.

"Okay, we'll hopefully see you soon," Lance hung up, cradling the small girl in his arms. "You okay?"

Pidge shook there head. They were scared. Wait, no. Petrified. Of course, There boyfriend was handsome for sure, but he wasn't particularly  _ smart.  _ Was  _ he  _ really gonna get them out of this mess? 

"We need to go," Pidge exclaimed, sure they had worked as a defender of the galaxy but, that didn't mean they couldn't have fears. 

"I'm gonna need you to let me go first," Lance smiled down at the human is his arms. 

Pidge released her boyfriend, letting him slip back into the front seat. Lance pulled up Shiro's location to drive. He pulled out and calmly listened to the GPS.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 22, 3064

Pidge was sitting in her room. In the castle of lions, with Lance at her side. They were painting a portrait of Lance. Since they had limited resources, it didn't come out exactly how they wanted.

The light and dark browns swirled together, his hair flowed softly, almost moving in the small painting. Pidge made steady strokes with there alcohol paint markers, before reaching for more paint. In their mind, the colors weren't coming together. They were tempted to throw it away and try again.

"Pigeon, that's amazing," Lance commented, his head resting on their shoulder. "How do you even do that? It's beautiful."

"You're just saying that because it's you," Pidge chuckled, dabbing more white into his hairline.

It was a simple portrait. Lance's face was angled to the side while slightly tilted down. It looked like he was looking toward something or someone. He had a plain blue shirt that rested gently against his shoulders, with his signature green and black jacket. 

Lance sported a soft smile. The type of smile that only happens in a great while. Sure, Pidge hadn't seen it a whole lot but,  _ that  _ smile was embedded in their memory.

Pidge held up her watch," It must be five a clock somewhere. Come on, let's go eat."


	3. Slipping and sliding

_August 1, 3064_

The two lovers were in the castle of lions, goofing off as per usual. They were sliding around the hallways in their socks. 

Pidge could fathom how beautiful Lance looked. They wanted to tell him so badly but...

That would mess up the friendship. And that friendship was the only thing keeping Pidge alive. They blushed madly at the thought of lance kissing them. 

Lance slid up next to Pidge, making his signature finger guns. He made a dumb comment making Pidge laugh and call him 'an idiot.' Pidge stood silent for a moment.

A whimper escaped their lips before they took action. They stood on their tippy-toes, catching the blue paladins arms, and pulling him in. Pidge closed their eyes, letting their lips meet with Lances.

Only if they were that bold. Instead, they stood there daydreaming, until lance snapped in their face. 

"Pidgin? Is anybody in there?" Lance ruffled their hair, chuckling at their reaction. 

Pidge hoped back, holding their hair, and glaring at Lance. They opened their mouth to speak, but words failed to come out. They mumbled something and crossed their arms. 

"What was that, Pidgin?" Lance asked, tracing his pointer finger down their nose, gently bopping it at the end.

Pidge scrunched their nose, a small pout sporting their lips," I said, don't touch me, asshat." 

Lance chuckled and started running again, letting his socks guide him the rest of the way. He fell but quickly sat up, showing that astonishing smile. Pidge felt the blush fluttering across their cheeks as they slide down after him, taking a tumble for themselves. 

The two laid on their backs, laughing as they stared up at the ceiling. Pidge looked over at Lance, still giggling as they met his eyes. Lance's eyes sparkled ever so gently as the two stared at each other.

"Pidge, has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Lance asked, a small smile crossing his lips. 

"N-no," They studdered, a pink fluttering across their cheeks, again. 

"Well, you are, don't forget it," Lance smiled before getting up and walking down the hall. "Come on." 

Pidge hoped onto their feet, their fingers quietly lacing themselves into Lances, as a soft yawn left their lips. Lance glanced down at their hands, not intermingled but chose not to say anything. 

The two walked to the kitchen... Well, more like Pidge walked halfway, fell asleep walking so, Lance had to carry them the rest of the way. Pidge wasn't actually unconscious, they were just being lazy.

As the two arrived, they were greeted by Hunk. He had just finished a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies. Pidge lazily opened their eyes, a soft and lazy smile resting on their lips. 

"Hey Hunk," they greeted, only 'half' awake at that point. 

"Mornin' Pidge. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," They gently rubbed their eyes, another soft yawn escaping their lips. 

Lance chuckled to himself at the frail girls' sleepiness. _They are so beautiful. Especially their eyes, when the light hits them just right it, almost looks like the leaves back home. I wish..._

Lance's thought was interrupted by Pidge whining," Lance~. Can you get some cookies and take me back to my room, please~?" 

Lance rolled his eyes but followed through with the small human's request. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_December 16, 3067_

Pidge was sitting at the edge of the indoor pool. It was small but pleasant. Lance was happily swimming around/ being a show-off, trying to impress his girlfriend. Pidge rolled their eyes and continued reading their book. 

Lance swam up next to her, a pout sporting his lips. His eyes were full of joy and passion, he was enjoying himself, for the most part, he just wished they would get in. Pidge glanced down at her boyfriend, their glace falling from atop their head, landing abruptly on their nose, startling them a bit. Lance chuckled and pushed the glasses up onto their face. 

"Come in~," Lance begged, pulling their leg.

"Fine, but only because no one else is here," Pidge sighed, gently tossing her T-shirt off onto a spare beach chair. 

They were wearing a black chest binder, a size up so they could breathe, with some black bikini bottoms. They generously pulled their hair out of the pigtails, it was kept up in and slide their glasses onto the chair. 

They winked at their boyfriend before running and doing an areal into the water. Pidge surfaced, wiping their face, and smiling at the still flustered mess that was her boyfriend. 

"I told you I did gymnastics basically my whole life," Pidge hummed as they made their way over to him.

"But- you- how- I-," Lance stuttered, still at a loss for words.

Pidge giggled and wrapped their arms around Lance's neck, cocking their head to the side, blinking ever so softly, making Lance even more flustered. 

"Hawven twoble? Awe, is that not cute? Now shut up," Pidge pressed their finger up to lance's lips, silencing him temporarily. "Good, now kiss me."

Lance followed their orders, pressing his lips gently to theirs, his hands slivering down their body, resting tenderly on their waist. The two kissed for a while until Pidge needed air.

"Now, am I allowed to get out lover-boy, or are we swimming more?" Pidge asked, running a hand through their hair.

"D-doesn't m-matter," Lance stuttered out, once again feeling the red rush to his cheeks. 

"I'm gonna get out then, alright?"

"Okay, I'll see you in the room."

"Okay," Pidge gripped the edge of the pool and pulled themselves out, walking over to grab their stuff, before reentering the hotel. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pidge hoped out of the shower, slide into a pair of boxers, and another loose T-shirt. They casually walked out of the bathroom to see Lance mid change, they ignored him and went to sit on the bed. 

Pidge proceeded to pull out their phone, playing who knows what. Lance laid down next to them, his eyes glistening ever so softly, as he snuggled his face into his arm. 

There should have been a time and a place, but this wasn't it. Lance didn't need to remind them, their beautiful, he did it enough. Almost every day actually. Lance just quietly ran his eyes over his girlfriend, a soft jumble of words escaping his lips. 

"What was that?" Pidge asked, turning off their phone and tossing it to the floor beside the bed. 

"I want cuddles," Lance repeated, too tired to function. 

"Come here, you big idiot," Pidge opened their arms, and lance was quickly in them.

The two laid together in peaceful silence. Pidges' right leg was under Lance's torso, with the left one resting on top. Lance had his face buried in the crock of Pidges neck, taking in the scent of body wash. 

Lance was the first asleep, still practically clinging to his girlfriend for dear life. Pidge rolled her eyes and smiled, playing with lances hair feeling drowsier by the minute. They let themselves fall asleep, their arms wrapped tightly around Lance feeling safe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, guys, I hope y'all are enjoying my story so far. I hope it's not too confusing to follow the dates and such.**

**Okay, that's all loves, if you haven't heard it today I love you.**

**Have a good day/night.**


End file.
